


The Begining of Our Lives

by Uniwhite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship Alexander Hamilton/Gilbet du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniwhite/pseuds/Uniwhite
Summary: John's kinda got a crush. On two guys. That are dating. And are his best friends. Dang. When Hecules cannot make it to weekly movie night, everything shifts to Alexander and Lafayette's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Magical Place on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324498) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



> Hello again! Another story, which I'm quite proud of as well as the not so hidden Maria. See if you can spot her! Enjoy!

John rolled his shoulders and yawned a little as he leaned against the back of the elevator in Alex and Laf's apartment complex. Taking out his phone, he shot Alex a quick text telling him that John was on his way up. The reply was almost instantaneous, as if Alex had been waiting for it.

'Alright, the door's unlocked. You know the drill.'

John was a little puzzled. Usually when Alex replied to him this quickly it was in paragraphs that may or may not be relevant. A short reply from Alex meant he was up to something. It's completely possible that Alex did type that on the fly. Alex had lightening fast fingers.

  
As John pondered this, the elevator dinged and John was in the couple's foyer-ish place. Their normal apartment a few floors below was currently getting redone, as the landlord accidentally busted a pipe into it, so they were now staying in the penthouse suit on the top floor. John wouldn't be surprised if Lafayette requested a permanent move here.

  
Going to the door that led to the living room, John knocked even though he knew he didn't have to and waited patiently for a response. He even pulled his phone out and sent a text to tell Alex that he was here. "Just come in John!" He chuckled at Alex's annoyed voice before he heard Laf's voice.

"Who said you could talk, mon chou?" There was a muffled moan and John gulped. "If you guys are busy, then I can just go get the food now and let you two finish." A slight blush settled over his features. When he heard a loud gasp followed by seductive French and then more moans, he huffed and turned to leave. "Call me when you two finish fucking."

John left quickly, not wanting to walk in on his best friends fucking. Again. He stepped into the elevator again and smashed the close button. Alex was known to run around naked without a care. Of course John found their relationship hot, but he would never jeopardize their friendship for sex. No matter how much he wanted to or how many times he got off to the thought of Alex sucking him off while Laf fucked him senseless.

"Fuck." He palmed his now chubby dick and groaned in annoyance. Pulling his phone out, he decided to just pretend it wasn't there. Herc texted him, inquiring what he was missing for this week's movie night. John shot back that he was only missing Laf and Alex fucking. Herc texted back in all caps, laughing at John's predicament.

The elevator dinged and John stepped out and went to his car. They always had Chinese food when movie night was at Alex and Laf's place, so he punched in the address of their favorite place. He'd only been there a few times, as it was usually delivered, but tonight he had a reason to go. If he remembered correctly, it was a cute little retro restaurant that made him feel like a little kid when he went inside.

It wasn't to far away from the apartment and John smiled when it was exactly as he remembered it. A small restaurant with old neon signs advertising sodas and beers and whether the place was open. It was, and John parked on the curb before going inside. It was dark inside, the only light from the feeble lamps and the warm, comforting glow of more neon signs. A pretty girl stood by the register, chomping on a piece of gum and looking through her long dark hair at her phone before she heard the bell at the door.

  
She looked up with curious brown eyes and pouty red lips. "Oh! Hello. Welcome to Shattering China. What can I get for you?" She grabbed a pen with a fluffy, pink tail and smiled. John returned the smile and her eyes widened a little before it seemed she blushed a little. I need a tub of dirty rice, a tub of regular, three things of wanton soup, a side of pork, beef, and chicken, about six eggrolls, and a bottle of soy sauce." The girl smiled and giggled a little.

  
"You're that guy! What do you even do with all that food?" John chuckled. It was kind of a weird order. "It's movie night with my friends. We love this Chinese food." She giggled again and punched in the order. "That'll be thirty even." John handed her a fifty and she handed him the twenty back before disappearing into the back.

John began walking around, surprised that no one was here when the food was so good. Shrugging a little to himself, he enjoyed the view of the street from a window side table. New York City was so pretty in the haze of alternating neon lights. He sat and enjoyed for a bit before his phone buzzed.

'Where the hell are you? You said you were here thirty minutes ago and then we heard you at the door. Did you just fucking leave, John Laurens? Who the hell does that? We just ordered the food so text me when you're not driving as well as not running away from movie night.'

John rolled his eyes at Alex's text before getting up and ringing the little bell at the counter. The girl appeared and smiled. "Hi, my friend just put in an order for Alexander Hamilton? Or maybe Marquis de Lafayette? Cancel that. They didn't know I had already ordered the food." She smiled and nodded before disappearing into the back again. "Good timing, though! Your order's ready." He smiled and thanked her before leaving the store and sitting down in his car.

  
John locked himself in and texted Alex back that he was on his way with the food. If Alex had time to write to him like that then the couple must have finished. He set the food down on the passenger seat and the airbag sensor went off. Muffling a laugh, John buckled in the bags before himself and then took off.

  
He got to the apartment complex shortly after and grabbed the food before heading to the elevator. By now the problem in his pants had quieted and he was fine to settle down for a sleepover movie night.

John knocked on the door to the apartment and Alex opened the door, looking annoyed before he spotted the food. "You really went to get the food? Shame, you could have joined in." John scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing past Alex. "Hello to you too, Alexander."

Laf looked up from the couch and smiled. "Finally, John. We've missed you, mon ami. You never visit us anymore." John rolled his eyes and set the food down in the kitchen before going into the living room to sit down next to Laf.

  
His eyes dragged lazily over John and John felt a jolt of lust rush through him as Laf's eyes openly undressing him. "Did you two get everything out of your systems while I was gone? Had your fun so now you'll be good?"

Laf chuckled. "I would have gotten much more out if you would have joined as well as it would have been a lot more fun, mon cher." John looked to Laf and glared a little. "Flirt with your boyfriend, not me." John stood and went into the kitchen, to make himself some food.

  
Alex was there, wiggling his ass to the beat of some song on the radio as he searched the fridge for something. John licked his lips as he eyed Alex before he forced himself to turn away and make himself food. Laf stood on the other side of the waist high bar, a smirk on his lips and one eyebrow cocked.

"It seems you're making eyes at my boyfriend, mon ami. Do you like what's mine?" Alex looked up from the fridge in confusion before he caught a glimpse of John's flushed face. "Laf, you're speaking nonsense-"

"We missed you earlier, John. I invited you inside and you didn't come. Made me quite disappointed. You should be a good boy for us, John." A thrill went up John's spine and he scoffed before starting to make his own plate. "You two are teasing too much. Someone might get the wrong idea."

  
Alex moved his arms around John's waist in a surprisingly intimate way. "What if we want you to get the wrong idea?" John's eyes widened and Laf watched the exchange, gauging John's reaction. "Alex, leave him alone. We're watching either Tarzan or the entire Princess Diaries series, mon ami." Alex's arms retreated and John felt at a loss. "Princess Diaries." Alex let out a quiet huff and he shared a look with Laf.

Laf simply shook his head and began making his own food. John left the two, quite conflicted now. Of course he wanted to get in on Alex's and Laf's relationship, but he didn't want to ruin anything. He sat down on the couch and sighed gently. Were they both just playing, or did they actually want John?

"Stop worrying so much, mon cher." John looked up to see Laf smiling at him. "We'll stop teasing you." Alex rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself. If I wanna tease him then I'm going to tease him." Laf gave him a pointed look. "Alexander."

Alex returned his gaze. "Lafayette." John chuckled a little. "Don't fight, guys. Let's just watch the movie." Laf nodded. "Oui, mon cher." He grabbed the remote and turned on the movie. They ate peacefully until John took everyone's plates to the kitchen. He slipped the dishes into the sink before he spotted Alex coming over.

  
Alex smiled and moved close to John, invading any personal space available. "John you cannot tell me that you've never thought of having sex with me and Laf." John's eyes went completely wide and his face flushed a pretty red. Alex grinned. "See? I knew it. Why did you never tell me or Laf? You know I've been having this dream about you. One where you stuff me full of your cock while Laf fills you up with his. Wanna make it come true?" Alex's hand found John's hardening dick and rubbed him through his sweats. "Alex..."

"Did I not tell you to leave him alone, Alex?" Laf stood by the bar, his eyes stormy when both their gazes looked up at him. "He's not interested." Alex turned and glared at Laf. "I'm telling you, Laf, he is. He's half hard from me just talking about joining us." John's head spun a little. He was loving this. "He's uncomfortable. Leave him be, Alexander." Alex moved to glare up at Laf. "He's turned on, Lafayette." Laf's stormy eyes turned to a glare. "Maybe you should look at him and- Mon cher?"

Alex turned to see John's face completely red, a hand covering his now fully hard cock. "Alex is right..." Alex and Laf glanced at each other before Laf motioned for Alex to do something. Alex smirked and rushed off before Laf was advancing quickly on John, trapping him against the counter.

  
"Do you actually want this, John, mon cher?" John nodded and looked up at Laf, his eyes dark with lust. "I've dreamed of this for the past few months. If we do this, though..." Laf ghosted his fingers up John's neck until they tangled in his hair. "What is it, mon cher?"

John looked up into Lafayette's eyes. "Promise me that you won't leave me because of this. Laf smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, mon cher." Their lips met softly at first, like a first kiss should be, but it soon grew heated. Laf picked John up and sat him on the counter, one hand on the counter and the other in John's hair. When John broke the kiss for air, Laf smiled. "Alex was right, this is worth it." Laf's lips traveled down John's neck and John let out a soft moan.

  
John pulled away a little and opened his legs and Laf gladly stepped in between them. Their lips met again with a new fever, a passion that was new to both of them. A unique flavor that only they could give each other. Slowly, with every passing second, they were getting addicted to one another.

  
Laf broke the kiss this time, and picked John up again. John wrapped his legs around Laf's waist and their crotches pressed together and they both let out air. Laf carried John to the bedroom where Alex was waiting. "Finally. I was starting to think you weren't going to share. Gimme him."

  
Laf reluctantly let go of John and Alex climbed on top of him. John's hands instantly grabbed onto Alex's ass and squeezed. Alex let out a low chuckle. John smirked. "I've always wanted to do that." Alex laughed before John kissed him. Alex tried to dominate, but John quickly flipped them over and moved to hold himself above Alex. John kissed him like it was his last breath, and again he felt himself get drunk on a new sensation.

Alex was melting under John's desperate kisses. They broke apart and Laf pulled Alex away, kissing him before he started to undress John. Alex spared no time in getting himself completely naked before he was pulling off Laf's belt and tossing it aside.

  
Both men took pleasure in undressing John, admiring his tanned skin and those adorable freckles that were truly all over John's body. Alex stopped after he helped pull John's pants off and admired John's body. "You're so sexy, John...like damn!" John let out a sweet laugh and it went straight to Laf's dick as he pulled off John's boxers.

Alex bumped Laf and smiled a little. "Take those pants off, Lafayette." He smiled and for once obeyed Alex. "Don't make me put you in your place, mon chou." Alex smirked. "Maybe I want you to, sir." Laf's eyes darkened and John looked between the two. "Mon chou, suck John off."

Alex nodded and John's eyes went wide as Alex took him into his mouth and began sucking him with an expertise John hadn't though possible. "Alex...oh, shit baby." Laf attacked John's mouth and John wrapped his arms around Laf's neck. John pulled away to moan loudly. Laf chuckled. "Does Alex's mouth feel good, mon cher?" John nodded, watching Alex work as one of hands moved to pull Alex's hair.

  
Alex look up at John with wide eyes and winked. John groaned while Laf began slicking his fingers. "I'm going to fuck you until all you can think about is my cock filling you up." Laf pushed one lubed finger into John and the moan it excited was heavenly. John was getting lost in the pleasure, Alex sucking him off, Laf pushing in another finger and then stretching him out.

  
"Alex, you might wanna start getting yourself prepared. John's fat cock is gonna be fucking you as well." Alex moaned around John's dick, which caused John to moan. Laf pulled John up and kissed his lips heatedly as Alex let go of John's dick with a pop.

Alex began to ready himself as Laf turned John around and pushed into him. Both of them let out a satisfied groan and Laf held himself there for a bit longer. Alex made quick work of readying himself, and then sunk back on John's dick, sparking a loud moan from the two.

Laf started first, gently pulling out before he pushed back in. John's hips followed the movement and he started to fuck Alex. They moved together before Laf seemed to not be able to take it anymore. He grabbed onto John's hips and began fucking him fast, earning startled moans and cries as both Alex and John had to take the brutal pace.

"L-Laf! John's not used to this!" Laf growled and kissed John's neck. "He will be." John shivered at the promise and keened as he felt his end coming.

"Alex...I'm gunna come. Can I...inside you?" Alex moaned. "Yeah, baby girl. Come inside of me." Laf chuckled and kissed up and down John's neck. "I'm gunna come as well, So take every last drop."

John let out a low whine and nodded. "Yes...Please...." Laf gripped John's hips and pegged him perfectly, and John fell over the edge. He tightened up around Laf and felt Laf fill him up before Alex cried out loudly and finished.

The trio laid in the bed, panting and slated. "That was amazing..." John uttered those words, and he got silent agreements from both of the other men.

Alex said something in French before Lafayette grumbled and instead of answering he kissed John's shoulder. John looked between the two. "What did you say, Alex?"

Laf huffed. "He's gloating about being right. He suggested we ask you to join us for a night long ago." John blushed a little and chuckled, hugging Alex close. "It was nice."

Laf helped them all shower before they curled up on the floor by the sofa and finished the movies. And that was the first day of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please do hit me up on tumblr @IfYouAreInterested I update there all the time with Sailor Moon gifs~ 
> 
> As I publish this, I spot the newest work from one_golden_sun. Welp. I tried~!


End file.
